As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art luggage is provided with a soft handle 10 which is formed of a fabric body 11 and a leather jacket 12 fitted over the fabric body 11. The fabric body 11 is fastened at both ends thereof to a luggage frame 13 by a plurality of rivets 14.
Such a prior art soft handle 10 as described above is defective in design because the soft handle 10 is apt to deform due to the weight of the articles contained in the luggage. The deformed handle is likely to cause discomfort or even injury to the hand. In addition, the fabric body 11 is fastened to the luggage frame 13 by a plurality of rivets 14, which undermine the aesthetic effect of the luggage and are apt to rust. Moreover, a trademark label cannot be easily attached to the prior art soft handle 10.